


Type-0 Week Day 6: Despair

by DarkIceBarian



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Day 6, Other, Tumblr: Type-0 Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkIceBarian/pseuds/DarkIceBarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Type 0 Week day 6: Despair<br/>Companion piece to day 5 Corruption</p>
            </blockquote>





	Type-0 Week Day 6: Despair

The war was over as the Cadets put to rest the conspiring of Gala. Somehow they had escaped from the collapsing temple.

Arriving back to Oriance the sight was terrifying. The Rurses's had eliminated nearly all the population of Oriance. Survivors were huddled together crying in fear. The Crystal continued to erase memories of those lost. In turn alleviating the pain and despair within them. Nothing lost could be restored.

Class 0 arrived at the ruins of Acadamia without so much as a word as they realized their cruel fate. 

To die...

Death was something they had never truly experienced. Their Mother had always revived them. Realization made them scared and despairing as they struggled to find the will to live.

Deuce distanced herself from the others as they shared all of their fears and hopes for the future. What had transpired at the Pandaemonium still was ingrained into her mind. The name of someone once important to her lingered on her lips but she could not remember her face..

"Cater .." 

It was a name that got the attention of the others. Class 0 could not remember this girls face but the name lingered. Deuce knew this was the curse of the Crystal.

Why did her heart hurt? Why would the Crystal be so cruel to her. She began to have brief flashes of this Cater and her eyes widened in some expression of realization..

Cater was her belovid. They had spent good and bad times together. But now

Never again would she hold her

Never play her flute for her...

"Crystal please...don't do this to me! I want to..remember.." She screamed.

The others wanted to comfort her but she pushed them away. Nothing they said or did would bring Cater back. It was true what Cater's last words were. In Deuce's heart she could still feel her soul.

Weakly heading outside Deuce gazed at the sky. With a sad sigh she raised her flute and played a sorrowfilled memory. It was a expression of her pain and despair.

Slowly she embraced all her pain and played until she collapsed from her heartache. Over time her attitude got worse. 

Later that day as the others began to die around her she had made up her mind. Staring at the gun which was the only remnants of her lost memories she made up her mind.

She turned the gun on herself and pulled the trigger.

Her final act fueled by her own despair and sadness over losing her lover because of the cursed fate of the Agito Class 0...


End file.
